Parliament
The parliament is the big building down the road from Epsilon made from gold and quartz. Page info Do not fill in other people's places for them Alpha Govornment Creativian National Parliament House of Lords(Upper House) Imperial Court Department of Creativian Dominions(Lower House) Beta Govornment Department of Heritage and Land Council of Govonors Unity Hall United Departments and Parties Leadership Other Positions Senate of Creativia - Positions The rules of Parliament and Senate: Each member may only have 9 jobs except counsellors of the chamber of parliament and each place may only have 2 members except counsellors of the chamber. There are also individual rules under each department. If a rule is broken you must go and see (a minister/more than one minister if it includes two departments). The result of the crime can be decided by (a minister/more than one minister if it includes two departments) or turned into a court case. Rules of Agriculture * All crops must be surveyed by the minister to check for diseases. ** If this rule is broken you will lose your license for selling farm goods. * No license is required to farm, but a license is required to sell. ** If this rule is broken your farm can be removed from your possessions. Rules of Construction * add info Rules of Conversion(Covenant) * All people under creativian control must keep up with creativian news and wikia updates * All Members of creativia must except the empire as their ruler * all Creativians must have a basic understanding of creativian history * All Creativians Must participate in creativian culture * All Creativians Must follow creativianism Rules of Elixir * Add info Rules of Finances * Add info Rules Of Inquisition(Covenant) ** Rules of Human Acts * Rules of Military(Covenant) * All member of the military must follow the instructions of generals * All citizens of the empite must payy the military respect * In times of war the military may overrule parliamentary choices * The military has the ability to destroy any building within reason * Breaking Military Rules constitutes as an act against the state Rules of Nature * No out of control forest fires are allowed to be made. ** Depending on how close the fire was to a (building/city/claimed area) you can (not be allowed to have flint-and-steel or lava/get temporarily suspended) Rules of Penance(Covenant) * Penalty for heresy - Execution on Hard Core * Penalty for Treason - Slave for Life * Continuous Rule Breaking - Life time ban * Penalty for Acts against the state - 6 Month Ban * Penalty for Extreme Greifing - 3 month ban * Penalty for Minor Griefing - 1 Month Ban * Penalty For Crimes is 1 - 3 week imprisonment * All Members of state must carry a word document detailing the crimes Rules of Players * Add info Rules of Shadow Arts * No form of Shadow Arts may be used to (damage/destroy/steal) the property of another player. ** If this rule is broken you can (lose your power of Shadow Arts/get temporarily suspended/get banned). * No (devices/machines/contraptions) may cause lag that makes use of (Shadow Arts/Redstone). ** If this rule is broken you must remove it in a time period of 3 days or it will be removed by a minister of Shadow Arts. *** If you continue creating these (devices/machines/contraptions) that cause lag you can (lose your power of Shadow Arts/get temporarily suspended/get banned) * No form of forgery using Shadow Arts(This includes /give, /tellraw and /clear) are allowed. Rules of Tranquillity(Covenant) * All members of state must follow Creativian law * All Members of State must support the creativian law effort__FORCETOC__ Sources * Parliament Building * Interviews with members of parliament